Voldemort's Spirit, Love life brewin
by Antasantuse
Summary: There's a spark between two old friends, and Voldemorts making more trouble


A/N:  
  
Antasantuse: Ok here is the deal. This is my first HP fanfic and I really put some thought into it. It is in Harry's, Ron's ect. 7th, and last, year. In their 6th year they fought with Voldemort and destroyed his body. His body right? Well it is the beginning of the school year 2 days before the go back to Hogwarts. Ok? Ready in 5... 4... 3... 2... *bleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They day began early at approximately 6:00A.M. Ron and Harry were both sleeping in the guest room. They slipped out of their PJ's and put on their cloths. They both stammered down stair with sleep still in their eyes and the dreams still dancing vividly in their heads, as Hermione joined in descending the stair from another room. They all had grown up so much from their younger days. They both had the same face as when they were young, just bigger. They had both filled out quite a lot, though Harry was still scrawny. Ron was very big in the shoulders, unlike a lot of his thin brothers, and he was tall, not as tall as Harry, but almost. Hermione had grown to a beautiful lady, with no longer the frizzy hair that stuck up everywhere, but straight, shiny, long hair that glimmered and bounced as she walked. She was short unlike Harry and Ron and only came up to Harry's chin. She was fully developed with quite a large bust and a remarkably beautiful smile.  
  
As they sat down at the breakfast table Harry said, "Thanks once again for letting us stay here over the summer Mrs. Granger." This was a weird break from the usual Burrow summer vacation. Mrs. Granger asked Hermione to invite her friends over for a couple of weeks, as she has heard so much about them and yet never seen them.  
  
"Why your quite welcome, both of you," Mrs. Granger said with a grin as she placed more pancakes on their plates.  
  
"So, Ron, Harry and I have lived a large portion of our lives being muggles, so how do you feel?" Hermione asked to make conversation.  
  
"Well it's definitely not as easy and good as the magical world, no offense," Ron said quickly as he looked to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, slightly blushing as he hadn't realized what he had said at first.  
  
"That's alright," Mr. Granger said, looking down from his newspaper at Ron. "I'm sure I would like to have magic over normal life as a mogle too."  
  
Hermione whispered into her father's ear, "It's muggle dad."  
  
After breakfast Mrs. Granger cleaned up all the plates, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside. At first they just laid down on the grass in Hermione's front yard looking at clouds. "Hey you want to go down to the E-Z SHOP and get some freezze's?" Hermione asked after about a half an hour of looking at the clouds. "The what?" Ron said curiously. "It's like a mini store. You can buy candy and soda's and chips and all sorts of stuff there," Harry explained with great patience.  
  
"How far is it?" Ron asked, hoping it wasn't too far away.  
  
"About a mile or two," Hermione commented, from walking there so many times.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go!" Ron said with enthusiasm as he leaped up off the grass, which had the outline of his body. "I'll go get my broom," he said as he started to walk off just before Harry managed to grab the back of his shirt.   
  
"Have you forgotten that you can't fly here?" Hermione said as Ron stepped back to join the other two.  
  
"Well then how will we get there. I don't want to walk two miles in this heat," he said as Hermione walked over to the garage. As she lifted the door to reveal a shiny new car. "Are we going to drive there in that?" Harry said with much excitement in his voice.  
  
"No that's my dad's new car and I've only been driving for a little while now. Hey would never let me drive. We are going to use these," Hermione said as she uncovered three old bicycles under a tarp.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell are those?" Ron said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"They are bicycles, and if you took Muggle Studies like I suggested you would already know that," Hermione gave as a comeback.  
  
And with that each of them took a bike and rode off. However Ron, being new to the bikes, fell several times as some 6 year olds laughed as they could ride better than him. Hermione looked over at Ron, giggled, and blushed, then realizing that Harry was staring at her she quickly looked ahead. Harry could have sworn that he heard Ron say, "I would curse them if I wouldn't get in trouble." Ron did get the hang of it after a short time. They approached the E-Z SHOP they went in and got three FREEZZE's. When they went up to the counter Ron tried to pay with knuts, but Hermione covered Ron's drink.  
  
After the day was over they returned to the Granger house and prepared for the next day.  
  
***  
  
The next day after they ate breakfast Hermione gathered them by the fireplace. She took out some Floo Powder and explained that Mrs. Weasly gave it to her.  
  
"But Hermione this is a muggle house, they don't have it on the Floo Network," Ron said worried that they might not get their supplies.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I sent an owl to the network and explained that this one day we need this house to be registered," Hermione gave a quick answer.  
  
Once she finished explaining she gave each of them some Floo Powder. They each took turns blowing it into the fire and departing for Diagon Alley. Once there they went around and bought:  
  
Three work robes  
  
One winter Cloak  
  
One set of "High Level Spells, Edition 7"  
  
One brass and one Copper Cauldron  
  
One pack of Spell-o Tape  
  
and One issue of "Defending Against Mid-Size Monsters"  
  
After that they went to The Three Broomsticks and celebrated their return to Hogwarts. Hermione kept glancing over at Rons and quickly look back into her butterbeer as if it was as interesting as one of Professor Flitwik's lessons, which for Hermione was the highlight of the day. Then at 8:32 P.M. they checked into "The Sleepy Dragon Hotel" to spend the night. Tomorrow they would return to Hogwarts once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An: So how do you like it... PLEASE review. I will be getting the next chap. up soon, I promise. 


End file.
